


Taking one for the house

by Morwen Black (Morwen_Black)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2496890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morwen_Black/pseuds/Morwen%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After returning to Hogwarts for her 7th year, Hermione end up taking on for the house when another Gryffindor gets in trouble with Madam Pince. One-shot Pince/Hermione!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking one for the house

_Disclaimer: own nothing as per usual, just having a little fun.  
_

_A/N: This was written in a response to a challenge made by our lovely Jen (MegaNerdAlert) in the Professor-ship group on facebook.  
The rules were simply to write a one-shot of at least 1000-2000 words, with a professor(employee)/anyone pairing that had less than 10 entries on ff.n: I picked Pince/Hermione – this is very much an M-rating and involves spanking so ye be warned!_

* * *

Hermione groaned she'd been working on her latest potions essay for close to four hours and it was barely half finished. Every time she thought she was getting close to writing her conclusion on hate potions, she discovered some additional facts that needed to be added.

She looked over the latest paragraph and considered if it would be wise to add details about love potions and the similarities to hate potions, after all both types of potions were designed to override a persons own emotions.

She reached out to grab 'Most Potent Potions', but frowned when she realized that she hadn't bothered getting it today thinking she was already done with it, and as such she hadn't gotten a permission slip from Slughorn.

She looked towards the door and wondered if Madam Pince would let her borrow the book from the restricted section anyway, as she moved to get up she saw Cormac trying to slink his way back out of the library without getting noticed. She smirked, he should know better, Madam Pince noticed everyone.

She settled back down and decided it was wiser to watch the spectacle and to not approach the librarian until after she'd calmed down.

As Cormac slowly pried the door open, the librarians gaze landed on him and Hermione could see her frown even from where she sat, students who followed the rules had no reason to "sneak" out after all.

Cormac didn't notice and jumped back with a small cry when Madam Pince quickly cornered him, knocking over a few piles of books in the process only adding to her fury.

Hermione chuckled, she knew the older witch wasn't above hexing the students if she found their transgressions bad enough.

She couldn't help but hope that Cormac might just find out the hard way, the boy was truly annoying, ever since they returned for their 7th year after the battle of Hogwarts he had been trying to get in her pants. As if she would ever go out with that git ever again.

He was currently mumbling and trembling attempting to avoid Pince's fury.

Hermione's jaw nearly hit the floor when she heard him admit to spilling tea on a book.  
First of all food and drink where strictly forbidden in the library, had the librarian seen him with it he would have been in a lot of trouble, but he'd actually been dumb enough to spill it onto a book.

She hesitated, maybe she should intervene, the other woman might just kill him for that one.

Not that she could blame Madam Pince really, she regularly considered hexing him into next year. And she kinda agreed with the librarian's love for the books, besides she knew first hand how inconsiderate many of the other students were when it came to handling the old tomes.

Her mind made up she got up and went over to the pair.

"Excuse me, Madam Pince?"

The librarian turned around long enough for Cormac to quickly make his escape, he shot her a smile and she feared he might just take her coming to the rescue as an invitation.

"Miss Granger!" the obviously angry woman rounded on her, and now that the culprit had escaped it seemed she was to be next in line.

"Look I know Cormac is an idiot and he damaged a book, but I'll help fix it and well..." she trailed of.

"Yes?" Pince impatiently taped her foot waiting for her to continue.

"Well I figured you can't really give detentions, but maybe you could come up with some kind of punishment that would seem fitting? I mean Cormac wouldn't willingly accept it, but I guess I could take one for the house and you might feel better."

She blushed, saying it out loud made it seem rather stupid. It had sounded like a far better idea in her mind.

The older witched eyed her curiously seemingly mulling her proposition over.

"Hmm you might be right miss Granger, why don't you go and clean up his mess and I'll see about coming up with some form of punishment."

Hermione hid her smile, she was rather proud of herself for defusing the situation and turned to go and do as she had been told.

"Oh and don't use..."

"Scourgify? Wouldn't dream of it."

She quickly found the table that Cormac had been sitting at. In his haste to leave he'd even left his own potions essay behind. She looked around to see if anyone was nearby, but everybody was smart enough not to get near the mess and risk the librarians erie.

"Well I guess it's ruined anyway right? So I assume he won't miss this." She mumbled to herself before swishing her wand to make the essay disappear.

Once she was done with her own little revenge for all the trouble he caused, she set about fixing the damage to the book.

* * *

She gave a little sigh of happiness as she wrote the final word of her essay. The rest of her study time had been entirely uneventful, granted she still hadn't heard from Madam Pince about her punishment.

"The library will be closing in five minutes, everybody please return your books to the shelfs and clean up after yourselves."

The magically amplified voice of Madam Pince sounded throughout the library.  
Hermione hadn't realized it was that late yet, but she shrugged and packed her essay and quill into her back and set about re-shelving the tower of books she had been using for her research.

It unsurprisingly took her a fair bit longer than everybody else, and the library was already empty by the time she headed for the door.

"Aren't you forgetting something miss Granger?"

She nearly dropped her bag in surprise, she had never been able to work out how the older woman constantly managed to sneak up on people, it seemed like she never made any sounds.

She turned to see Madam Pince leaned against her desk, the expression in her grey eyes unreadable.

"Oh well I hadn't heard anything so I assumed you hadn't figured something out yet Madam Pince."

The older witch seemed to consider something, before drawing her wand to lock and ward the doors.

"I have in fact come to a decision. My only rule is that it'll never leave the room."

Hermione considered it, she knew the librarian wouldn't harm her, but what kind of punishment required absolute secrecy? Making up her mind she nodded her head in acceptance.

"Very well, follow me."

She lead Hermione through a door behind her desk, which turned out to lead into a small side office.

Madam Pince strode over to the large desk at the other side of the room, where she took of her outer robes and tossed them onto the chair. This left her in a dark blue dress, revealing surprising curves to the young witch's gaze.

Then she turned to the younger witch and carefully eyed her.

"Miss Granger as punishment for bringing tea into the library and damaging a book" She paused "and for letting the true culprit get away, a punishment which I expect you to receive without complaint by the way..."

She waved her wand at a quill on the desk, turning it into a wooden paddle.

Hermione's eyes widened almost comically when she realized what kind of punishment the older witch had decided on. She could feel herself blushing and refused to meet the grey eyes of the older woman even as she once again nodded her consent.

"Good" Madam Pince cleared the surface of the desk with a few swishes of her wand "Now miss Granger, if you'd please bend over the desk."

Hermione feared her face might be turning the colour of tomatoes, but did as she was asked. She felt soft hands pull her skirt up around her waist and she could almost imagine a small gasp leaving the older witch as her red silk panties came into view. A finger slowly trailed the along the edge of the material.

"It would be a shame to ruin these, take them off."

Although she found the thought of being completely exposed in front of the older witch rather mortifying, a part of her found it slightly, errh well exiting. She straightened up a little and pulled her panties of before bending back over.

"Very good miss Granger. Now you will receive 10 strikes and you will count them out, if you forget to do so the strike won't count, do you understand?"

Hermione nodded, but it seemed that wasn't quite good enough.

"I said do you understand?"

"I errh Yes Madam Pince."

A surprisingly strong hand grasped her waist and she attempted to brace herself for first strike.

But even if she was expecting it the first hit still caught her off guard and she gasped in pain and tried to jerk away from the hand holding the paddle.

"Ah ah miss Granger aren't you forgetting something? Let's try again."

Pince tightened her grip around the young witches waist and brought the paddle down on the already reddening globes once more.

A grunt of pain escaped Hermione as her ass began to sting from the impact.

"Oh one"

Two slightly harder strikes followed in quick succession, making her cry out.

"Two, oh merlin, Three!"

She clung to the edge of the desk and tried to prevent her legs from trembling too much as she counted out the next 5 strikes. She was certain that her ass was starting to bruise and each new strike almost brought tears to her eyes.  
But underneath it all she also felt herself grow wet, there was something decidedly naughty about being bent over a desk and getting a spanking.

Smack!

"Oh umm Nine!" she panted slightly as she moaned out the number.

"Almost done miss Granger, just one more."

The final strike was hard enough to make a single tear roll down her cheek even as she fought to stay on her feet, her legs were now trembling rather badly.

"Ten!"

She panted as she clung to the edge of the desk and tried to calm her racing heart.

She surprised herself by moaning wantonly as soft deliciously cold hands began to caress the hot reddened skin of her ass, a sharp slap landed on the already sore globes and she let out another cry but this time mostly from pleasure.

"Miss Granger you seem to be rather enjoying yourself"

Despite the attempt to sound stern, it was obvious that the older witch wasn't completely unaffected by it all. Her voice was rather breathless and she never made to remove her hands from the young woman's burning skin.

Hermione only took a second to consider her options before arching her back and pushing back towards the hands caressing her ass.

"Umm Yes Madam Pince."

The hands stilled but only for a moment. Their owner then stepped in behind the young woman and she felt those strong hands grasp her hips. The pressure of the older witch's pelvis against her bruised ass felt so good, the slight sting only adding to her arousal.

Madam Pince slowly ground against the young woman's ass, while letting her hands wander across slender hips, up along ribs and towards her sternum. She made quick work of the buttons on the shirt and cupped her breasts, which caused the younger woman to moan and arch her back more firmly.  
She pinched the hardened nipple of one breast while using the other hand to slightly pull the brunettes shirt down in the back allowing her to lean in to kiss and nipple along her shoulders and neck.

A soft whimper escaped Hermione as she turned her head to allow the other woman better access to her neck.

She slowly rocked her hips against the desk trying to get some kind of pressure where she most needed it, but it wasn't enough.

"Please"

She felt the older woman's lips curve into a smile against her neck and a soft voice purred against her ear.

"Please what my dear?"

Hermione whimpered and gasped as a hand reached down to run the length of her thigh.

"Please I need you to touch me!"

The older woman moaned softly against her ear and slipped her hand between the younger woman's legs, the moan quickly turned into lust filled whimpers as she felt how wet the brunette was.

"Oh you need me badly don't you dear?"

Hermione could barely focus on forming an answer as those maddeningly nimble fingers drew patterns across her clit without ever giving her quite what she needed.

"Merlin... Just fuck me!"

The words had barely left her mouth before two slender fingers pushed into her soaking core, making her arch up sharply and rock back against the older woman to meet her thrusts.

"Oh! Yes!" She groaned as The older witch curled her fingers to reach that perfect spot deep inside.

It only took a few deep thrusts before Hermione trembled and shrieked as a powerful orgasm hit, in fact she thought she might even have blacked out for a second.

As the last tremors left her body she all but collapsed onto the desk. She gulped in deep breaths of air trying to calm her heart and whimpered slightly disappointed as Madam Pince withdrew her fingers.

She gathered herself enough to straighten up and turned around to face the other woman.

She raked her eyes across the older woman's rater disheveled appearance, the black hair was no longer in the usual bun but hung in long curls around her face and her dress was badly crumpled.

She reached a shaky hand up to cup the flushed face of the older witch. Grey eyes had turned almost black and soft pants leaked out between parted lips, making her the epitome of wanton desire.

Hermione leaned in and pressed their lips together, hungrily slipping her tongue between thin lips to explore the older woman's mouth.

They both moaned at the contact and Pince grasped the girls hips firmly, but Hermione could feel the tremble in her hands.

She pulled away slightly.

"Hmm seems I'm not the only one who needs something."

She smirked and swapped their positions.

Hermione stepped in close and quickly slid the other woman's dress up around her hips and pulled her panties off before pushing her further back, forcing her to lean on the desk.

She slowly got on her knees on the floor in front of the other woman and without much preamble leaned in and swiped her tongue through the older woman's wetness.

She couldn't help but moan at the taste of the other witch's essence.

Above her the normally so stern older woman, was rapidly coming undone.

Her head was thrown back, her back arched and her hands was gripping the edge of the desk so firmly her knuckles turned white.

Soft whimpers and incoherent ramblings left parted lips as a hand snaked down to tangle firmly in brown curls in an attempt to achieve a firmer touch where it was needed.

"Oh please... please"

Hermione smiled.

She ought to let the other woman beg a little longer, but she decided to be generous.

She continued to draw circles around the older witch's pearl, while slowly dipping one finger just inside.

Madam Pince's hips bucked hard, trying to impale more of the girls finger. Her breath came in short bursts as pleasure coursed through her body and muddle her brain.

"Please I need more... Oh please."

The brunette made her way up the other woman's body and leaned in for a slow kiss, allowing her to taste herself.

Pulling away when they both needed air, she slipped one hand into black locks and tugged sharply making the older woman moan and allow the girl better access to a slender neck.

As she nippled and kissed her way to the pulse point, she added a second finger and thrust more firmly into the tight wetness of the older witch.

"Oh yes... oh umm... I.. Please... harder."

Hermione slipped her hand out of the other witch's hair and reached down to partly hook the other woman's leg around her hip allowing her to thrust harder and deeper.

Guttural moans and incoherent words escaped the other witch as she quickly barreled closer towards the edge of a mind blowing orgasm.

When the brunette simultaneously curled her fingers and flicked her thumb across her pearl, Madam Pince cried out as waves after waves of pleasure washed over her and she slumped against the younger witch as her legs gave out.

When her breathing steadied she extracted herself from the younger woman's arms and attempted to fix her appearance.

"Well miss Granger... um that was... well..." She avoided the brunettes gaze as she attempted to come up with something to say.

"It certainly was Madam Pince." Hermione couldn't quite keep the smile off of her face. Having fixed her own clothes and hair she headed towards the door.

Before leaving she turned around and caught grey eyes.

"If you need help 'feeling better' another time, just let me know?"

Grey eyes widened and a blush creept onto the librarians face, but a smile tugged at the corner of her mouth.

"I well... I'll keep that in mind miss Granger" she hesitated before adding a soft "Good night" as the girl left.

_Finished!_


End file.
